Lost and Found
by Aseades
Summary: What she lost found it's way to him. Can she get it back? And will he give it back?


"I hope you never die." She poured every ounce of hate she could muster from the depth of her existence, hoping her words will inflict as much damage at it possible could to a person. She has never hated anyone as much as she hated him. It was almost appropriate to consider her hatred obscene, perverse, reprobated. Ever since her life became entangled with him she felt her life gradually spinning out of control paving her _now _predestined future to damnation.

"I won't, I fucken promise you, I won't." His velvet voice teased.

"I hate you! I hate you so much!" Tears began to run down her flushed cheeks she felt a burst inside her chest almost as if she was suffering from a cardiac arrest, but it was more then a mere cardiac arrest, the explosion was actually her heart being blown into pieces.

"..."

And just like that he went silent, abandoning her, leaving her to drown in a cold and overwhelming ocean of silence. She was never good with games and he knew it, she sank like a rock. In the absence of oxygen her lungs scream at her to breath and so she breaks the silence just how he anticipated, just how he had wanted her to.

"Say something you bastard!" Words dripping with the sin of wrath she could even hear her voice crack into a near shriek.

The corner of his lips tugged upwards. "Good girl." His condescending tone ran chills down her spine causing her pair of ruby oculars to meet with his intoxicating purple gaze. Their she stood in before scrutinizing, regal annihilation. She could feel him undressing her, stripping away all the good in her, he peeled her to the bone exposing her pride before he took that too, but she didn't miss it for too long. She knew she he had control of the situation, she knew he turned her into one of his master piece. "My beautiful disaster." He approved, softening his glare to let out a glance of admiration.

"Why you!" She had lost her composure by now, tossing aside any sense of practicality she lunges at him driving both of her hands towards his throat.

Kurenai's voice hitched as she woke up in a cold sweat. She brings up both of her hands to wipe away the beads on her face when suddenly she felt something stinging in both palms followed by a rather similar metallic sent. Kurenai lowers both of he hands and noticed her nails had broke through the skin and was bleeding freely. Quick to get out of bed she leaves a bloody palm print on her comforter as she tosses it aside and heads towards the bathroom. Flicking on the light switch she could see some of the blood on her face has already coagulated flattering her crimson eyes. _This dream. _Letting an uneasy sigh she twist the sink faucet, filling up the bowl with luke warm water she begins to dilute her blood stained hands, carefully picking some remaining blood from underneath her nails. She must have spent a good minute or two trying to pick out all the blood, she had forgotten how fast blood can spread. Her hands trembled and she fell completely backwards into the bath tub as swore she saw a disturbing image from her peripheral vision. Instinctively she release of her gen-jutsu technique and dissolved completely into the tub. Reassured she is safe within her jutsu she starts to scan the room looking frantically for that dark image she saw, but by now she was starting to believe it was her imagination running away with her. Slow to step out of the wall she curls up into a ball in her tub, she fell asleep by watching her blood slowly run down the ceramic floor and into the drain, but she didn't find much peace in her sleep.

"You again! Why are you here?" She could feel his presence and _those_ eyes.

"Because you fucken wanted me here, duh."

"Why would I EVER want you here?"

"You fucken tell me bitch."

"Bitch is not my name it is-"

"Kurenai. I fucken know"

"How do you know who I am?"

"Your fucken shit head romeo said your name before he kicked the bucket."

"Kurenai-san, are you ok?" Shikamaru gently shook her awake.

"Asuma!" Wide eyes met with Shikamaru's narrow and confused eyes. He places both of his hands on her shoulders trying to comfort the frantic pregnant woman.

"Kurenai-san!" He repeated again this time more stern trying to snap her back into reality.

"Shikamaru?" Grabbing on to his arms as he assisted her to her feet.

"What happened to you? Why are you sleeping in the tub and why on earth are you bleeding? This can't be good for you and the baby." He lowers his hand to both of her wrist and rotates them side ways so he can see what kind of injury she had.

"Shikamaru." She paused for a moment. "The man who killed Asuma. How did he look like?"

"You don't need to be concerned with him, he has already been dealt with."

"You-" Pausing for a moment. "You have not told me his name." Bitting the bottom of her lips, almost regretting having those words past through her lips.

"It is not never be mentioned let alone be worth mentioning-"

"Did he have purple eyes by any chance?" She interrupted.

Shikamaru's felt his stomach hitting the floor he did the only thing he could do.

"Listen!" Shikamaru glared right into her eyes as he place both of his hands on her shoulder. "You need to stop thinking about him." He firmly and slowly said each word one by one. Kurenai broke eye contact and sadly agreed. _Tell me! _Was what she wanted to say. But she let disappointment cover her curiosity was not full filled she lets out a fake smile _"I'm sorry kid." _And reassured Shikamaru.

"Your right, thank you for your concern Shikamaru-kun." Kurenai gently brushed his hands off her shoulder and bowed to the concerned young man.

"Just don't scare me like that again Kurenai san." He slowly turns around and reach into his pocket to pull out a cigarette and places it between his thin lips. "Please take care of yourself." Was his last request before he departed. Kurenai got up and returned to her bed, she laid there looking out the window. _I want to know more about him. _ She did not sleep well for the rest of the night.


End file.
